1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a washing machine including a washing tub to allow enhancement in washing efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, washing machines are classified into a pulsator type and a drum type according to washing methods, and all of the pulsator type and drum type washing machines include a water reservoir and a washing tub.
However, in the pulsator type washing machine, a rotational shaft of the washing tub in which washing is performed is arranged so as to be perpendicular to the ground. A pulsator to generate a wash water stream is installed at a lower portion of the washing tub. In the pulsator type washing machine, the pulsator agitates laundry, which is inserted into the washing tub, together with wash water while the washing tub and the pulsator are rotated by a motor in a state in which the laundry and detergent are inserted into the washing tub, thereby enabling elimination of laundry stains.
In the drum type washing machine, washing is performed by tumbling. The washing tub is provided with a lifter to lift the laundry.
In the pulsator type and drum type washing machines, the washing tub is provided, at a circumferential portion thereof, with a drain hole, which allows water in the water reservoir to be introduced into the washing tub and water in the washing tub to be discharged from the washing tub during drainage and dehydration.
The drain hole is conventionally arranged at an inner surface of the planar washing tub. In this case, since friction between the inner surface of the planar washing tub and laundry is not significant, there is a limit to enhancement in washing efficiency by friction.